


Until the harsh world tears us apart

by Daria_loves_to_read



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Rick loves Shane, Shane loves Rick, Tender Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daria_loves_to_read/pseuds/Daria_loves_to_read
Summary: Just to get these imaginngs out of my head.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Until the harsh world tears us apart

Rick's hands are bind with his leather belt. Not too tight. Just to give him a feel of being tied and restrained.

Shane just loves the sight.

He kneels next to Rick and the matress gives way under their shared weight. Slowly, without rush Shane starts to undo the clasps of Rick's dark blue western shirt. One by one-and the pale, vulnerable flesh usually hidden from the sun is exposed.

Rick looks up at Shane slightly embarassed and mildly curious, so Shane kisses him lightly in reasurring way, as if to say "It's ok, I've got it". Next he pulls Rick's jeans and boxers down his knees, freeing his still flaccid cock.

*Now it will be fast and rough, as it always is* Rick thinks, but none of it happens. Shane doesn't even undress, he just leans over and touches Rick's throat, then his hands travel in soft caress along Rick's sides, fingers skim over ribs that are far more protruding than Shane would like. He thinks that Rick should eat more and work less.

The feeling comes like a wave, the tenderness that's usually hidden and repressed, now resurfaces and threatens to spill over. Shane drops his head and kisses Rick's chest just above the scar. His fingers outline the puckered shape of it, then push lightly at discolored skin under which he knows there's barely healed rib and a little chunk of lung is missing.

For a moment Shane rests his cheek just just over Rick's heart. Under warm skin he can hear it's rapid but steady rhythym.The sound is hypnotizing and suddenly Shane's feels very grateful, grateful for them both being alive and there.

He presses another kiss into Rick's skin and moves his hand higher where his fingertips brush over a delicate, rosy nipple.

The action elicits surprisingly loud gasp from Rick and Shane takes a note. Looking up he sees Rick staring at him hazily. And Shane knows what Rick is thinking. He can almost hear the wheels in Rick's brain turning and senses his embarassed thoughts on how "faggoty" it all is.

Shane doesn't really care, he just lowers his head and blows hotly on the tiny nub which instantly becomes hard. Rick jerks as if Shane has burned him.

In deliberate, sensual attack Shane's mouth, hot and wet, descends over a nipple.Then Shane just closes his eyes and begins to suck. Gently but firmly, like a newborn kitten.

Rick goes very still for a moment, then begins to tremble as if electrical current flows right trough him.

Still sucking, Shane finds the other nipple and rolls it slowly between his thumb and forefinger. He uses on his lover every trick he's learned over the years of his countless romps with women.

He's rewarded by lithany of gasps and unerestrained little moans coming from Rick, whose cock is fully erect now, flushed and bobbing with every heartbeat.

Rick is no longer embarassed probably mostly because at the moment he's not thinking even remotely straight. And the sight is to die for. So Shane stops to take in every detail.

Now that Rick's hair is longer, the curls got even more apparent, scaterred on the pillow beautifully frame his flushed face. His perfect lips are parted in almost sultry way. His eyes are half lidded, darkened by blown up pupils. Blue rim of irises is almost gone, lashes cast shadows and tremble lightly.

His chest heaves, nipples erected into little peaks glisten with Shane's saliva.

And he's beautiful at the moment.

The word etches in Shane's mind as strangled "I love you" tries to break trough his lips. But he won't allow it. He forces it down, back where it came from - the deeps of his soul.

Yet there's another feeling that Shane's more familiar with and he's happy to let it out. He's no longer restrained and gentle when his cargo pants clad knee pushes dominantly between Rick's naked thighs as he simultaneously attacks Rick's mouth and fucks it with his tongue.

Rick takes it all, surprisingly mellow and subdued, like immersed in some kind of a trance. 

In the final act Shane's hot, wet mouth closes on the head of Rick's cock. For a while tongue tantalizingly teases oversensitive slit, and then all it takes is only a couple of swift quick strokes of Shane's hand before Rick comes with deep, painful cry.

The flood of cum shots into Shane's mouth, salty and bitter, but Shane swallows it all not wanting to lose any.

As they rest afterward Shane frees Rick's hands from their leather confinment. Rick's exhausted but his aching arms tighten weakly around Shane who catches almost inaudible "Thank you" from his lover.

Suddenly feeling choked up, Shane just nods and pulls Rick even closer into the embrace-where he's safe, and where he belongs untill harsh world outside tears them apart again.


End file.
